


Try Try Try, and you receive.

by sunflowergillz



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Baby, Bade - Freeform, Childbirth, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Pregnancy, domestic bade, family life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowergillz/pseuds/sunflowergillz
Summary: Beck and Jade have been married for a little over two years now. Jade has been wanting a baby for a while, so they finally give it a shot.
Relationships: Andre Harris/Tori Vega, Beck Oliver/Jade West, Robbie Shapiro/Cat Valentine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Let’s start this

Beck and Jade had been married for a little over two years now. Engaged at twenty and married at twenty-one, the married couple had been going strong since. Since highschool, fighting was their strong suit but ever since they’d matured after highschool- it wasn’t as often. It felt good not to always be yelling at each other, and they became stronger together.

The idea of a family had been something the two of them had discussed, both of them were willing to have kids one day in the future during their marriage, but they didn’t know when. Beck seemed much more eager to become a parent than Jade did, but truthfully, Jade had been wanting a baby for a while and hadn’t come to Beck about it just yet. He had been extremely busy with work and had been working long hours, so a baby probably wouldn’t be ideal right now. It was a huge commitment and life changing event anyway, maybe it’s best to wait it out.

Seeing parents with their toddlers and babies always made Jade’s cold heart warm up a little, she would go for walks just to see parents with their kids. It made her happy and made her think of the possible future she could have with Beck, and she hoped it would be the near future, too.

That night, Beck’s parents were coming over for dinner. Jade was getting nicely dressed for them to seem presentable, Beck’s parents were like her own in a way. Although Jade loved her parents, she felt truly safe around Beck’s- and knew she had married into the right family.

Jade was wearing a short navy blue dress for the dinner, applying her makeup in the upstairs bathroom. Her mind was racing with all sorts of different thoughts, she knew if the subject of children came up at dinner- she would accidentally blurt out that she wanted kids, and wouldn’t be able to talk to Beck privately about it like she wanted too.

Beck came into their bedroom, where the bathroom was also located. He glanced over and saw his wife’s beautiful dress, smiling and approaching her.

“Hey.” Beck says, “You look incredible.”

“Thanks.” Jade says, applying mascara carefully. “Don't distract me, I’ll mess up my makeup.”

“Sorry.” Beck apologizes, kissing her cheek gently. “I’ll be downstairs, come down when you’re ready. They should be here any minute.”

“Okay.” Jade says, putting her mascara away. “I’ll be down in a few.”

Beck nods, making his way out of the bathroom. Once Jade made sure he was completely gone, she let out a sigh and buried her face into her hands.

“God… What am I gonna do?” Jade says, “His parents are going to notice I’m out of it. What are they gonna say?”

Jade stares at herself in the mirror, thinking of the future ahead of her for a few seconds. She can hear voices downstairs, and it’s obviously Beck’s parents. She was completely ready now, so stalling anymore would be pretty obvious something was up.

Jade got out of the bathroom and made her way downstairs, Beck’s parents were ecstatic to see her. Jade offered them a smile, and gave them hugs.

“It’s so good to see you again, Jade!” Jen, Beck’s mom, says. “You look incredible in that dress.”

“Thank you.” Jade offers a smile, “It’s good to see you too.”

“Look at you!” John, Beck’s dad, says. “You look wonderful. Both of you do.”

“Aw, thanks Dad.” Beck says, “Do you guys want a drink? I have plenty of wine in the fridge.”

“A beer would be good.” John says, “But Jen would like a glass of wine.”

“Sounds good. I’ll have a beer too.” Beck says, “Jade? Do you want a glass of wine?”

“Sure.” Jade says, “I’ll meet you guys in the living room.”

“Alright.” Beck says, kissing her cheek. Jade heads into the living room, taking a seat.

“Is she okay?” Jen asks, “She seems distracted.”

“Yeah, she’s fine.” Beck says, “We just stayed up a little later than usual watching a movie, that’s all.”

“Hmm…” Jen glances at Jade, then back at Beck. “If you say so, then I believe you.”

“She’d tell me if something was wrong, mom.” Beck says, getting two beers out of the fridge. “She’s my wife, she tells me everything.”

“You never know, she could be hiding something.” Jen says, “Jade’s a rock, she doesn’t open up unless you pressure her.”

“Yeah, but… We’ve worked on our relationship a lot. She tells me anything at this point.” Beck says, “We’ve been married for two years. There’s no way she’s hiding something.”

“I believe you, honey.” Jen says, “Come on, let’s just have our drinks.”

Beck nods, and the two of them get their drinks and head to the living room.

Jade had barely touched her wine during their conversations, and had barely spoken a word, too. Beck could have been wrong about Jade not hiding anything, but with her behavior- maybe she was more than tired. Now wasn’t the best time to ask, considering they were spending time with family.

Thankfully, Jen noticed her odd behavior and spoke up before Beck did.

“Jade?” Jen says, “Why don’t we go into the other room and talk? Just the two of us.”

“Um… Alright.” Jade says, “Should I leave my drink?”

“If you’d like, yes.” Jen says, and Jade does as told.

Jade and Jen head into the next room, taking a seat on the couch together. It’s quiet before Jen speaks up again.

“How have you been?” Jen asks, “You’ve been quiet all night.”

“I’m fine, just a lot on my mind.” Jade says, “With my part time job from home- there’s just a lot on my plate at the moment.”

“I see.” Jen says, sipping her wine. “Anything else? Jobs can be stressful, but it usually doesn’t quiet down a person like yourself.”

“It’s nothing, really.” Jade lies, “All I do is write scripts for possible movies. It’s pretty draining.”

“Jade, you can’t lie to me.” Jen says, “I’m a mom, I know when people lie. And I can sense something’s up with you from a mile away.”

“Oh god.” Jade says, “You really got me then.”

“Well… What is it, then?” Jen questions her, “You know you can tell me anything. It’ll stay right here in this room, too.”

Jade sighs, she really needs to open up to someone about this. If not, she’ll explode with her feelings and it wouldn’t be pretty at all.

“You promise you won’t tell anyone?” Jade asks, “Not even Beck can know.”

“I promise.” Jen says, putting her hand on Jade’s thigh. “You can tell me anything and it’ll be safe with me.”

Jade can’t help but smile, she lets out a sigh. 

“I want a baby.” Jade says. 

She feels like a huge weight had been lifted off of her chest after saying that, she hasn’t told anybody about it yet and now that one person knew, she already felt better about it.

“Really?” Jen asks, sounding happy. “Oh my gosh, Jade. That’s wonderful!”

“Yeah… I know.” Jade says.

“Why haven’t you told Beck?” Jen asks, “He wants kids- you know that, right?”

“I do… I just don’t know if it’s the right time.” Jade says, “He's been extremely busy with work- I don’t know if he’ll have time for me _and_ a baby if I end up having one.”

“Jade- family is _way_ more important than some silly job.” Jen says, “He’d choose you and a baby over a job any day.”

“He’s been pretty focused on work, I don’t know if that’s true.” Jade says, “What if it’s too late by the time I ask him? What if he gets too caught up and we never have this baby.” She begins to tear up, “Jen… I don’t know if I can go without getting pregnant anytime soon.”

“Hey, hey. Calm down.” Jen pulls her into a hug, “Please don’t cry, dear. There’s nothing to be upset about.”

“I want a baby _so_ bad, Jen.” Jade says, sniffling and hugging her back. “What if I never get one?”

“You will. I promise you that you’ll get one.” Jen says, wiping away Jade’s tears. “You need to talk to him about this once we leave. Okay?”

“That’s so soon, though.” Jade says.

“Exactly. If you want to start your family soon, you might as well tell him tonight.” Jen says, “I know you can do it, Jade. You’re incredibly strong.”

“Well… If you say so.” Jade says, “I’m sorry I got emotional. This just means a lot to me.”

“I understand, don’t apologize.” Jen says, “You’re going to get the baby you wanted, I know you will. You just need to talk to him, okay?”

“Okay.” Jade says, “I can do this.”

“Good.” Jen hugs her again, “Now, let’s go out there and finish this night- alright?”

“Alright.” Jade nods, following Jen back into the living room.

[...]

Later on, Beck’s parents had said their goodbyes and headed out for the night. Beck and Jade got themselves dressed for bed, and now, it was finally Jade’s big moment. She was going to tell Beck what she wanted and be honest with him, she was nervous- but she knew she could do it.

“Hey.” Jade speaks up, putting her phone down. “Can we talk?”

“Of course.” Beck nods, putting his book aside. “You can tell me anything, you know that?” He says, holding her hand.

“I know.” Jade can’t help but smile, “This one’s just been hard to put into words.”

“I understand.” Beck says, “You don’t need to hide anything from me, though. I’m always here to listen.”

“Okay.” Jade says, letting out a breath. “We’ve been married for two years now, right?”

“We have.” Beck says, “I’ve never been happier either.”

“Me too.” Jade says, “And, well… I’ve been thinking- the house has felt quite empty with just the two of us.” She says.

“What are you implying?” Beck raises an eyebrow, “Should we get a dog?”

“Maybe another day.” Jade says, “I think… I think I want a baby, Beck- No, wait. I’m _positive_ I want one.”

Beck was surprised that Jade would open up about this. He honestly thought that one day she’d just happen to accidentally get knocked up, and they’d go along with it. But no, she actually was planning for a baby.

“Really?” Beck lights up, “You want to add a baby to our family?”

“I do.” Jade says, “And I know you’ve been busy with work and all… But I _really_ want this, and I have for a while. I think I’m ready to go through with it and make a huge commitment.”

“This is perfect.” Beck cups her cheek, kissing her softly. “I really, _really_ want this too, Jade. There’s nothing more I want than to add a perfect little baby to this family.”

“Me too.” Jade can’t stop smiling, “And our family always comes first before work, right?”

“Always. I will always come home and stay home for the two of you when the time comes.” Beck says, “And if you need _anything_ while you’re pregnant- I’ll stay home with you, no matter what.”

“I love you.” Jade kisses him, “Thank you.”

Beck smiles through their kiss, pulling her into a hug. 

“Why don’t we get this started?” Beck says, “We can always give baby-making a shot now.”

“Now?” Jade asks, glancing at the clock. “Hmm… It _is_ only 10:30.”

“Exactly.” Beck says, “Let’s give it a shot.”

Jade smiles at him, moving her hair out of her face.

“Let’s do it.”

  
  
  
  



	2. The start of a journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beck and Jade finally start their journey to having a baby

_[A few weeks later]_

Ever since Beck and Jade finally talked about having a baby, they immediately began trying. They had loads of ovulation and pregnancy tests in the drawers of the bathroom. The couple knew they could find out as early as three weeks pregnant, and wanted to take as many chances as they could.

Finally, after a few weeks, they’d finally decided to take their first pair of tests. The two of them sat in the bathroom on the floor, the two tests sitting on the sink counter. They had to wait for five minutes for the results, and those five minutes felt like a life-time to the two of them.

“I hate waiting.” Jade says, “These five minutes feel like _forever_.”

“I know, but we have two minutes left- it should be done soon.” Beck says, putting a hand on her shoulder. “And don’t get your hopes up too much, okay? It almost never happens on the first try.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” Jade rolls her eyes, “It’s worth a shot though, right?”

“Of course it is.” Beck kisses her cheek, “I think our two minutes is up.”

“Oh god… Okay, will you check first? I’m too nervous.” Jade says.

“Mhm.” Beck says, getting up and grabbing the tests. He gives Jade a reassuring glance, then takes a look at the two tests.

_Not pregnant._

Beck sighed, and although he told Jade to expect this outcome, he knew she’d still be upset by this news.

“Jade… I’m sorry. It’s negative.” Beck sighs again, “Both of them are.”

“Oh…” Jade frowns, she’s not shocked but the news still hurts to hear. “I really had high hopes for it… I don’t know why.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Beck cups her cheek gently. “Let’s order some food, eat and then we can try again. Okay? It’ll all be fine.”

“Okay.” Jade says, “Can we get chinese? That’s my comfort food.”

“Of course we can.” Beck kisses her, “Come on, let’s go eat.”

_[Another couple of weeks go by]_

Jade couldn’t bring herself to wait another three weeks, so her and Beck ultimately decided to take a couple of tests a week earlier. They decided that it couldn’t hurt to do it, right?

The two of them waited in the same spot as they did three weeks prior, Jade was nervous for the results and was expecting a good outcome for sure this time. There’s no way she wasn’t pregnant now, not after how much they had tried.

“The time is up.” Beck says, “Do you want me to check again?”

“Yeah.” Jade nods, not taking her eyes off the floor. She can feel her nerves racking up again, and she hates that feeling.

Beck takes a look, and to no one’s surprise- it’s negative again. He really doesn’t want to disappoint Jade, but he has to break the news to her.

“Jade…” Beck starts, “I’m sorry.”

“Don't. I already know what you’re going to say.” Jade says, her voice breaking. “It’s negative, huh?”

Beck hates the sound of his wife being upset, but he nods. He feels terrible, and wishes he could do more to cheer her up.

Before he can speak again, Jade heads into the living room without speaking another word. Beck puts the two tests down, and follows her into the next room.

He can see that Jade is crying, and it breaks his heart. He sits next to her, putting a hand on her thigh.

“Hey… It’s gonna be okay.” Beck says, “I promise you, we’ll end up pregnant soon enough. It just takes time for some couples.”

“It feels like it’s taking forever.” Jade sniffles, wiping her eyes. “It takes _years_ for some couples to have a baby, what if that’s us?”

“Usually that’s the older couples, we’re pretty young.” Beck says, “I know we can do it soon enough. We just have to keep trying and trying, and we can’t give up- okay?”

Jade pulls Beck into a hug, sighing. She knows they can’t give up already, even though she wants to, she wants a baby too and can’t give this up.

“Okay.” Jade says, “I won’t give up. We’ll give it a try tonight. As long as we get pizza.”

“Of course.” Beck kisses her forehead, “Let’s stuff our faces then eat, sound good?”

“Sounds _perfect_.” Jade kisses him.

_[Yet another three weeks go by]_

It was another big day for Beck and Jade. They were finally going to take another couple of tests and both were praying that it would be positive. This time, they were taking three tests and the two of them were waiting together again. The anticipation was absolutely killing the two of them, it was hard not to check every few seconds.

Jade didn’t say anything this time until the time for waiting was up. Beck got up to go check, and he got greeted with an amazing sight once picking up all three sticks.

_Pregnant._

The silence was unbearable for Jade, she had the worst feeling that it was negative and just wanted Beck to tell her before she looked at it herself.

“Beck! Just tell me if it’s negative or not. I can't stand waiting here in silence.” Jade snaps, standing up. “It’s okay, I prepared myself for this just in case.”

“No, no… Babe, look.” Beck says, having the brightest smile on his face.

“What?” Jade raises a brow, going over to Beck and looking at the tests. She takes them into her hands, and she’s shocked herself.

“Oh my god.” Jade says.

“It’s positive, babe. All three of them.” Beck says, “Oh my gosh… Jade! We’re having a baby!”

“No… No way.” Jade mumbles, tears filling her eyes. “We did it, oh my _god._ We’re gonna have a baby!”

“We’re gonna be parents!” Beck pulls Jade into a hug, “Oh my god, I couldn’t love you more right now.”

“No shit, I’m carrying _our_ baby.” Jade rolls her eyes, “It feels so good to say that… Oh my god.” She can't stop smiling.

“I love you.” Beck says, “I love you so much. I can’t wait to start this journey with you.” He says, cupping her flat abdomen with his hand.

“We have to tell everyone… And make an appointment for a sonogram, oh gosh- there’s so much to do.” Jade says frantically, but Beck quickly calms her down.

“Hey, hey. Let’s slow down.” Beck says, “Let’s just celebrate this first. With just the two- well, three of us now. Okay?”

“That’s even better.” Jade says, kissing him. “I’m so excited.”

“Me too.” Beck says, “What type of food should we celebrate with?”

“Hmm…” Jade thinks, “How about tacos? I’m feeling mexican food tonight.”

“Okay. I’ll call and order.” Beck says, “Get yourself settled with your favorite show on the couch. This is your day now.”

“You’re too sweet.” Jade kisses his cheek, “I’ll be waiting for you.”

Beck nods, and he takes a moment to himself. He’s going to be a dad in ten, hopefully short months. He runs a hand through his hair and smiles, taking it all in.

Jade can’t believe it either, she’s going to be carrying this human inside of her body for ten months and feeling it’s movements constantly. The feeling excites her so much, it brings butterflies to her stomach. She doesn’t even mind that it may ruin her body for a while, she gets to do what she’s wanted for a long time; be a parent with the love of her life, Beck Oliver.

And so, they begin their journey here.


	3. What a day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beck and Jade go to their first doctors appointment

**_[A couple weeks later]_ **

Jade was still in disbelief about her pregnancy. It had only taken three times for it to finally happen but she had finally accomplished it. Most days, she’d stare into the mirror to see if her body had changed. She was quite early on in her pregnancy, though. So there were no major changes.

Beck caught Jade doing it again, he couldn’t help but smile and come inside the bathroom to admire her. He snuck up behind her, wrapping his arms around her hips which lead to her flat abdomen. He rubbed a hand over her flat stomach, and the smile on his face was incredible.

“We’re really having a baby.” Beck says, kissing the top of her head. “I’m so excited.”

“Me too.” Jade says, “I don’t know if it’s pregnancy hormones but I’m already _so_ emotional. Or maybe I’m just in disbelief still.”

“Both, I think.” Beck laughs, “I feel the same. We have our first appointment tomorrow, are you excited?”

“Mhm.” Jade says, “Do you think we’ll see them for the first time?”

“Maybe. It depends.” Beck shrugs, “I hope we do, though.”

“I’m so excited.” Jade says, turning around and hugging Beck. “We’re starting our family, Beck. I couldn’t be happier.”

“I really wish we could tell people.” Beck admits, “I know we should wait till the twelve week mark though. Just in case.”

“Don’t say that.” Jade says, “We don’t want to jinx anything. That would be horrible.”

“It would. I don’t wish it on anyone.” Beck says, “We’ll find out how far along you are tomorrow, though. Then we’ll see how long we have to wait to tell people.”

“That’s fair.” Jade says. “Let’s get out of this bathroom, I’m hungry.”

“Any cravings yet?” Beck asks.

“No. Not really.” Jade says, “I’m just sort of tired. I haven’t experienced any other symptoms besides feeling fatigue.”

“That’s good, we should probably prepare ourselves for the morning sickness. I hear that can get pretty bad.” Beck tells her, walking out of the bathroom with her.

“Yeah, I've heard. There’s also prenatal vitamins though, those help a lot.” Jade says, “There’s a ton of drugs I can’t take while pregnant- so our options are limited.”

Beck and Jade sit on the couch together, then continue their conversation.

“So… Are we planning on breastfeeding?” Beck asks, “I know there’s time to decide, but I’m wondering if you’d be up for that.”

“Oh yes, for sure.” Jade says, “I want the bonding experience with our baby. I don’t have anything against the formula if it doesn’t work out, but I know it’ll be best for me.”

“Perfect. I was going for breastfeeding as well.” Beck says, “I’m glad we’re on the same page.”

“Yeah, me too.” Jade says, “I don’t know if you’ll be on the same page as my birth plan though… I have it thought out quite well.”

“What? Already?” Beck raises his brows, “Well- tell me about it.”

“Yes, already. I’ve had it planned out before I even got pregnant.” Jade laughs. “Now do you want to hear it or not?”

“Yes, I do. Go on.” Beck encourages her.

“Okay… So. I want a drug-less birth in the hospital. I was considering a home birth but finding the right midwife is difficult. I don’t wanna be loopy when my baby is born- speaking of, I want them on my chest once they’re cleaned up and ready to go. Just for the bonding experience.” Jade says, “Is that okay with you?”

“That sounds absolutely perfect, Jade.” Beck smiles, holding her hands gently. “You know contractions and birthing is extremely painful though, right?”

“Of course I know. I just want to experience it all.” Jade says, “You'll be there with me the whole time, that’s how I know I’ll get through it.”

“You’re right. I won’t leave your side for one bit.” Beck kisses her gently, “I’m going to be here to help throughout this whole pregnancy, no matter what.”

Jade pulls Beck in for a kiss, it lasts a few seconds before she lets go. Afterwards, she cuddles into him, resting her head on his chest.

“I love you.” Jade says, holding his hand. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

“I love you too, you’re my whole world, Jade.” Beck kisses her forehead gently, “Do you want to take a nap?”

Jade lets out a yawn. “Yeah… I could really go for one.”

Beck nods, he lays down and Jade cuddles up to him. The two of them hold each other while they drift off to sleep.

[...]

The next day rolled around, and it was finally time for their appointment. Jade was really excited to hear about how the little fetus inside of her was doing, and was really hoping the two of them could hear the heartbeat today. 

They arrived at the doctor’s office and sat in the waiting room, Jade was filling out some forums about her health. She quickly finished them and gave them back to the receptionist, then waited patiently for her name to be called.

Beck and Jade held each other’s hands gently as they waited, this was a huge day for the growing family- Jade had her doubts about this appointment, but Beck just being there assured her that everything would go okay.

“Jade Oliver?” A female voice said, looking up from her keyboard.

“That’s me.” Jade speaks up, getting up from her seat with Beck. 

“Alright. Come this way.” She offers them a small smile, leading the two to their room.

Jade and Beck enter the room with their doctor, Jade sits down on her chair and gets herself ready to answer some questions.

“I’m Doctor Jennings, but you can call me Laura.” She smiles, “I’m going to be your OBGYN for your pregnancy, and if you’re comfortable enough with me, I’ll be delivering your baby.”

“I think that’s okay with the both of us.” Jade says, glancing up at Beck.

“Yup. It’s not an issue for me.” Beck assures her.

“Perfect.” Laura says, “Well, first off- Jade. I have a few questions to start out with, then we’ll get a look at your little one- is that alright?”

“Completely fine.” Jade says, holding Beck’s hand for support.

“Okay. Well, first off. Have you been experiencing any symptoms? Like morning sickness, cravings, moodiness?” She questions Jade.

“No. Not yet.” Jade shakes her head, “Only being more tired than usual.”

“You’re probably quite early in your pregnancy, then.” Laura says, writing a few things down. “When did you find out you were pregnant?”

“It was only a couple weeks ago.” Jade says, “We got busy, so we couldn’t schedule the appointment right away.”

“I understand, that’s okay.” Laura says, writing it down. “Okay, that’s enough for now. We’ll get started. Could you roll up your shirt for me?”

Jade nods, rolling up her shirt. Laura applies the gel to her stomach gently. Jade hates the feeling of how cold it is, but she doesn’t say anything.

“Sorry, it’s cold.” Laura laughs, “You'll get used to the feeling overtime.”

Jade nods, she carefully watches Laura move the doppler over her stomach, then glances at the screen.

“That’s the inside of your uterus.” She points to the screen, “And that right there is your baby. They’re starting to take form and build muscle.” She smiles.

“Oh… _wow_.” Jade‘s in awe, “Look at them, Beck.”

“Oh my god.” Beck gasps, “That’s amazing.”

“Yup.” Laura agrees, “You’re about 9 weeks in, Jade.”

“9 weeks? That’s strange.” Jade says, “I guess those tests before couldn’t detect that I was pregnant until a few weeks ago.”

“That’s definitely possible, sometimes pregnancy tests can do that.” Laura says, “Would you guys like to hear the heartbeat?”

“Yes.” They both said at the same time.

Laura turned on the volume, the heartbeat was fast and healthy sounding. Jade and Beck were both in disbelief and in tears, they couldn’t believe they were finally starting their family and hearing their baby’s heartbeat for the first time.

After hearing it, Doctor Laura printed out the pictures and handed them over to Beck and Jade. The two of them were due to come back when Jade was 12 weeks pregnant, which Laura warned them that she’d start experiencing symptoms by then.

Once they got in the car to go home, the drive was silent because of Jade staring at the pictures of the sonogram. It was absolutely beautiful, the two of them had created a lovely life that would be coming in August. It was the perfect month, too. Right after Jade’s birthday and in the summertime, too. 

They couldn’t have been more in love with this tiny baby, and they couldn’t wait to meet them.


	4. Figuring it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Tori figure out what Jade is hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning for vomiting in this chapter :)

**_[12 weeks pregnant]_ **

The last few weeks since the appointment had been quite rough. About a few days after getting the sonogram, Jade started experiencing awful morning sickness and cravings. Beck had taken care of her and given her what she needed, but he was running out of excuses to tell the family and Jade’s friends. The flu excuse was running its course, and Jade could tell.

Jade was in the bathroom holding onto the side of the toilet, pale as a ghost as she was throwing her guts up. She had Beck supporting her for a bit, till she had gotten fed up with him and kicked him out. But, Beck was becoming concerned again and knocked on the door; voicing his concerns.

“Babe… Are you still throwing up?” Beck asks, “I can come in again if you’d like.”

“Yes! That’s why I’m still in here.” Jade snaps, rolling her eyes. “Go away. I’m disgusting right now.”

“No you’re not.” Beck says, “I’m making some soup to settle your stomach. Come out when you’re done.”

“Is it the kind I like?” Jade asks.

“Of course it is.” Beck says, “I need to check on it, okay? I’ll be back if you need me, just call my name.”

Jade nods, she spits into the toilet and wipes her mouth. Then, she gets up weakly and brushes her teeth, splashing water on her face too.

Jade looked into the mirror, she was extremely pale and the bags under her eyes were intense. She wondered if it would get even worse when the baby came, which would probably be the case- but she didn’t want to worry about it just yet.

She walked out of the bathroom, and as soon as she did she began to feel incredibly dizzy. Usually she’d get a dizzy spell once in a while, but never felt like she was truly going to faint, until this moment of course.

“Beck…” Jade groaned, stumbling a bit. “Help… I think I’m gonna pass out.”

Beck quickly dropped everything and rushed over to her, he wrapped his arm around her waist and quickly began to lead her to the couch to lay down.

“You’ll be okay, I promise.” Beck tells her, setting her down and putting a blanket over her. “Here, have some water.”

Jade takes the glass out of his hand and drinks her water, she slowly starts to feel less dizzy. Maybe she was dehydrated or it was just a symptom of pregnancy, she had no idea at this point.

“Drink it slowly.” Beck says, “Don’t make yourself sick by drinking it too fast.”

“That can happen?” Jade asks, putting her glass down.

“Yeah, it can.” Beck says, “Your soup should be ready soon. It’s chicken noodle, your favorite.”

“That is my favorite.” Jade smiles, “And it’s one of my biggest cravings right now. It doesn’t make me sick.”

“That’s good.” Beck says, “Tell me what doesn’t make you sick and I’ll buy it for you, okay?”

“Alright… Well- saltines, toast with nutella on it, and peanut butter sandwiches.” Jade says, “None of those make me nauseous.”

“Okay. I’ll put it on the list.” Beck kisses her cheek, then hears the stovetop. “That’s your soup, I’ll go get it ready for you.”

Jade nods, laying back as Beck heads off into the kitchen. As she’s resting, she remembers she made plans with both Cat and Tori and they were probably on their way. For the past couple of weeks, she’d been making excuses that she had the flu- but she didn’t know if that excuse would hold up anymore.

Beck comes in with a tray with her soup, with a glass of water too. He places it on her lap, offering a small smile.

“Bon appetit.” Beck winks, making Jake giggle.

“You’re such a sap.” Jade says, watching the steam rise off of the soup. “I need you to do something for me.”

“What’s up?” Beck raises his brows at the sudden question.

“Well… I made plans with Cat and Tori but there’s no way I can go with this nausea. Can you tell them I have the flu once they get here?” Jade asks.

“They’re going to start suspecting things, J. You've told them you had the flu like three times already.” Beck reminds her.

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” Jade says, eating some of her soup. “But maybe they’ll believe it if you tell them. They’re going to be here any minute, you might as well do it.”

On cue, there’s a knock at the door. Beck gets up to answer it, opening it; Cat and Tori are there waiting, seeming exciting to go shopping with Jade.

“Hiii Beck!” Cat smiles. “Where’s Jade?”

“Uhh… Well, she’s not doing so well.” Beck says, “She’s caught the flu… again.”

“What? That’s terrible.” Tori frowns, “Can we at least check on her? We’ll go out and bring her something back.”

“Uhh… She's uh, highly contagious. I don’t recommend going near her.” Beck says.

“It’s fine! We just wanna say hi.” Cat says, “Pleaseeee?”

“Oh gosh, fine.” Beck sighs, letting them inside. He can never say no to Cat, it’s nearly impossible.

Cat and Tori see Jade resting on the couch, having finished her soup. They approach her, happy to see their friend.

“Jade! I’ve missed you.” Cat says, sitting down on the couch. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling better now, but I’ll be sick later- trust me.” Jade says, “It’s best I don’t go with you guys.”

“Can we at least bring you stuff to make you feel better?” Tori asks, “We’ll bring back some snacks and medicine, if that’s what you need. Oh- and gatorade, too.”

“Yeah, sure. That’s fine.” Jade shrugs, “I’m gonna shut my eyes for a bit while you’re gone. Don't be surprised if I’m asleep when you get back.”

“Okay.” Tori says, “We’ll be back in a couple of hours, then.”

Beck led them out of the room, Jade gave him a look once they were gone. 

“What?” Beck asks, “I felt bad saying no.”

“Yeah… I know.” Jade says, “I’m just teasing you. There’s probably no way they’re gonna find out I’m pregnant anyways. I plan on telling everyone when we’re all together.”

“Yeah, they won’t find out.” Beck says, kissing her forehead. “Get some rest, okay?”

Jade nods, she rolls over onto her side and relaxes herself, quickly falling asleep.

[...]

A couple hours later, Cat and Tori came back with the things for Jade. Beck welcomed them into their home, and they all made sure they were quiet when they spoke.

“So…” Tori speaks up, “How’s the baby doing?” She smirks.

“Oh, good. They’re a good size for this point in the pregnancy and-“ Beck quickly realizes what Tori had said, and quickly covered his mouth.

“Oh my gosh!! I knew it! Jade’s pregnant!” Cat squeals, “I’m _so_ excited for you guys!”

“How… How did you even know?? We were doing so well hiding it.” Beck says, becoming flustered. “We wanted to tell you guys all together…”

“Oh gosh, I’m sorry.” Tori quickly apologizes, “She won’t mind, right? I mean… When we all get together, we can keep it a secret.”

“She won’t, I don’t think.” Beck says, “You just gotta let her know that you know and she’ll be cool with it.”

“Okay.” Tori says, “And you guys weren’t too good at hiding it. The flu excuse was an obvious coverup for morning sickness, and the way she eats screams pregnancy.” She can’t help but laugh.

“Oh, wow. I guess it is that obvious.” Beck says, “I think she’s awake, why don’t you come congratulate her? She’d appreciate it.”

“Kay-Kay!” Cat squeals happily, and they head over to Jade with their things.

“Here you are, Jade.” Tori hands her the bag, “And congratulations on the baby.”

“Beck… Oh my god- did you tell them?” Jade shoots him an angry look.

“No! We figured it out ourselves, silly.” Cat giggles, “We’re so excited! We’re going to be aunties.”

“How did you…” Jade trails off, “Oh god, who cares? You guys are my best friends. You deserve to know before everyone else.” She says, hugging the both of them.

“Awww!! Jade!” Tori laughs, “Who knew you’d be so sap with a baby growing inside of you.”

“Hey now, get used to it.” Jade says, “I’ll be like this for another 7 months.”

“I can’t wait!” Cat says, hugging her friend.

They sit there for a while, just hugging. This was such a miracle, a new addition would be added to their friend group, and they couldn’t believe Jade was the first to have a kid out of all of them.


	5. A special announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beck and Jade tell the rest of their friends that they’re pregnant

**_[16 weeks pregnant]_ **

It had been a month since Tori and Cat found out about the pregnancy, Beck and Jade had been quite busy since then and hadn't had time to throw a little get- together to tell the rest of their friends. They had an appointment for the baby that day and it was a very warm day out. So, afterwards, they were gonna throw a pool party and tell the news to everyone.

Jade started to show more now, since her figure was smaller than others. She thought it was a terrible idea for a pool party, since you could see a bump protruding from her shirt and it would be more visible in a bathing suit too. 

She was also starting to not fit into her clothes, it was pretty frustrating but she had gone to a maternity store that week and picked up a few shirts and pants. Since Jade would be heavily pregnant in the summertime, she was gonna need comfortable clothes for when that time rolled around- considering she’d be uncomfortable.

“I think it’s a terrible idea we’re throwing a pool party.” Jade says, “Everybody is going to question why I’m not in the pool. It’s stupid.”

“We’ll explain before you get into the pool, alright?” Beck says, putting a hand on her thigh. “We’re gonna get called in in a second, we can talk about this later.”

“Okay…” Jade says, “Am I showing through this shirt?”

“No, not really. You’re wearing my flannel, so I can’t see much.” Beck says, “Once you take it off, I’ll let you know if you are.”

“Thanks.” Jade says, then hearing her name called.

Jade followed her doctor with Beck, being brought into the checkup room. She laid back on the chair, then had Beck take off her flannel.

“Hmm…” Beck wonders, “I can only see your bump when you lay down. I think you’re good for the party.”

“A party, huh?” Laura raises her brows, “Spill the details.”

“We’re telling our friends about the pregnancy today.” Beck says, “Only two of them know, so the other two are in for a big surprise.”

“Yeah, but it’s a pool party. And since I started showing, I have to wear a sundress over my bathing suit for a while.” Jade rolls her eyes at the thought, “I hate it.”

“Well… You can tell them right away then, it won’t be too bad.” Laura says, having Jade lift up her shirt, spreading the cool gel against it. “Yup. You’ve got a baby bump growing there, how cute.”

“When will I feel them move?” Jade asks. “We’re both looking forward to that.”

“Since this is your first pregnancy, you’ll feel them move around 20 weeks- around the time you’ll find out the gender.” Laura tells her, “But you may start feeling some flutters around 18 weeks, that’s the baby moving. But you’ll feel and see actual kicks around 20 weeks or more.”

“Oh, okay.” Jade says, “I already feel so big, I wonder how much bigger I can get.” She can’t help but laugh.

“Trust me, this is just the beginning.” Laura says, “I have three of them. The end was always so uncomfortable.

“Oh god, well- I’m really excited for this baby. We both are.” Jade says, holding her husband’s hand.

Laura smiles, turning on the sound of the machine. “There’s their heartbeat, it’s very strong.”

“It’s beautiful.” Beck says, “That’s our baby, Jade.”

“I know, dummy.” Jade rolls her eyes, listening to the heartbeat. “I can't believe they’re really growing in there, it’s crazy.”

“I know.” Laura says, printing out a strip of pictures and handing them to Jade. “Here. You can show these to your friends today, they’re going to be psyched.”

“I honestly can’t wait for their reactions.” Jade smiles, wiping the goo off of her belly. “Thanks again- when will I see you next?”

“Twenty weeks. Do you two want to find out the gender next time?” She asks.

“Beck?” Jade looks at him, “Do we want to find out?”

“Yeah, I do.” Beck says, “Do you?”

“Mhm. We’ll find out.” Jade says, “I hate surprises- and waiting.”

“Alright, I’ll see you then.” Laura says, “Have fun at your party.”

“We will.” Jade says, heading out with Beck.

[...]

Later on, Jade got changed into her one-piece black bathing suit and a white sundress going over it. It was off the shoulder and had ruffles, it really brought out Jade’s eyes and hair. She was truly beautiful.

“You look amazing.” Beck says, dipping his feet in the water. “Why don’t you sit with me? They’ll be here soon.”

Jade nods, sitting next to Beck. She’s nervous, but telling her friends will take a huge weight off of her chest.

“Are you excited to tell Andre and Robbie?” Beck asks, “I know Tori and Cat already know, but… It'll be nice seeing their reactions all together.”

“Yeah, I am.” Jade says, “I hope Cat kept it a secret. You know how she can be.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve had Tori keep an eye on her.” Beck says, kissing her cheek. “They’re here, you can go sit in your chair if you’d like.”

Jade nods, sitting in her chair by the pool. Beck gets up and greets all of them, and soon enough, everyone is scattered around doing their own thing.

“Jade!! Hi!” Cat greets her friend, sitting besides her. “What are you doing?”

“Avoiding the pool.” Jade says, “What are you doing?”

“Talking to you, silly!” Cat giggles. “Why are you avoiding the pool?”

“Because… I’m 16 weeks pregnant, I started showing a few weeks ago.” Jade says, “I know everybody’s here so I can tell them, but I don’t know why I’m nervous.”

“Oh…” Cat frowns, “Why don’t you just tell everyone now? You’ll get it over with.” She smiles.

“Yeah, okay. You have a point.” Jade shrugs, “Come with me, though.”

Cat nods and follows Jade, Jade gets to the side of the pool and sits down, getting everyone’s attention.

“Beck and I have a big announcement.” Jade says, “Beck, come here.”

Beck swims over to her, holding her hand so they can announce the news together. 

“What’s up?” Andre speaks up. “And why aren’t you swimming, Jade?”

“I’m going to soon, don’t worry about it.” Jade says, “Beck and I invited you all over so we could tell you something. Right, Beck?”

“Yeah. Go ahead.” Beck says, “It’s pretty exciting.”

“Okay… Well.” Jade digs through her pocket, pulling out the strip of ultrasound pictures and showing everybody. “We’re having a baby in August. I’m 4 months pregnant today.”

“Oh my god.” Andre gasps, “No way, Beck?! You’re going to be a dad??”

“Yeah, I am.” Beck says, “We’re _really_ excited.”

“Wow, Beck! You did it!” Robbie said, hugging his friend. “Can I see the pictures? I’m blind without the glasses.”

“Once you get dried off, yes. They’re very delicate and special.” Jade says. “Let’s swim now, alright? I just need to get this dress off.”

Jade gets up and puts the pictures in her purse, then takes off the dress. She has a protruding bump where her abdomen is, and it’s visible in the bathing suit. She doesn’t mind though, now that everybody knew.

“Wow, look at you!” Tori says, “You’re absolutely glowing.”

“Thanks, T.” Jade says, getting in the pool. “Wow. The water feels _incredible_.”

“Doesn't it?” Cat giggles, splashing her. “Let’s play marco polo!”

“Cat! I’m not a child!” Jade rolls her eyes.

“Well, you are having one.” Andre chimes in, “Come on, let’s all play. It’ll be fun.”

“Y'know what… Fine.” Jade “I have 6 more months till a baby comes out of me. Might as well have some fun.”

“That’s the spirit.” Beck kisses his wife’s cheek. “I’ll go first.”

“Marco!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> starting a brand new family with bade :) i love these two so much- and no, the baby isnt going to be evelyn. they’re going to be a completely new character !


End file.
